


[Chinese Translation] 日常衣着

by knicco



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knicco/pseuds/knicco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark绝对应该信守承诺、吸Eduardo。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Chinese Translation] 日常衣着

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everyday Dress](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12162) by Zinkini. 



> Happy 2nd TSNniversary!!

 

Mark瞪着眼睛，一动不动。

 

Eduardo眨了眨眼，“怎么了？那里没有吗？”

 

“不，在这里”，Mark抓起灰色汗衫，扔给Eduardo，后者敏捷地单手接住。他转过身，继续盯着Eduardo的抽屉里面。正常衣物。真正的正常衣物。Mark甚至还瞄到一条工装短裤躲在两条黑色牛仔裤下面。

 

“怎么了？”Eduardo问，声音听起来模糊不清，可能是因为他正在换衣服。这样的场合，Mark的父母可好好教导过他得注意礼节，但他们这儿全都是男人，再说了，要是他大惊小怪的，那就好像在告诉别人有些非常可疑且不太纯洁的东西在他脑子里转悠。所以嘛，符合逻辑的结论、很显然、就是他可以毫不大惊小怪地看着Eduardo换衣服。

 

Mark转过身，小心翼翼地避免表现得太过明显，看着Eduardo解开衬衣扣子，裸露出大片的皮肤，多到令Mark无法适应。Mark飞快地移开视线，脸热得直发烧，专心专意地瞪着Eduardo抽屉内的衣物，希望脸上的潮热能够褪下。

 

老实说，这他妈的没啥大不了。真的。

 

Mark觉得自己像是回到了高中时代，体育课前不得不换服装的时候，他周围所有的男生都身材健美，可他却……低于正常水平。他会看其他人，但不是真的那种盯着看的看，不是男生瞧姑娘或什么的那种，只是……不是那样。这和那种不一样。Eduardo就是Eduardo。他没那些橄榄球运动员魁梧，但他的外形也不难看，只是非常的……苗条。曲线柔和。外表温柔、其实肢体强壮，肤色略深。Mark感觉颈后如芒在刺。他依旧紧盯着Eduardo分类有序的衣物。

 

“我的抽屉没那么迷人，对吧？”Eduardo问。Mark听见Eduardo的西裤轻轻地砰的一声落到了床上。

 

操。没穿裤子的Eduardo可毫无帮助。

 

“你有休闲服”，Mark说，企图从脑补画面上扭转开注意力。

 

“我当然有”，Eduardo说，“你以为我只穿西装？”

 

对。

 

不是。

 

好吧，他是知道Eduardo有休闲服，但他看过太多次Eduardo身着正装的样子了，很难不去想象正太版Eduardo也一身西装的模样。

 

“不”，Mark回答。

 

“你肯定这么觉得，别否认”，Eduardo的语气里带着一丝玩笑意味。

 

“有意思的是，你还记得Abby吗？”

 

“Abigail”，Mark的声音平淡，“你的前女友。”Mark当然记得Abigail。他觉得有点儿被冒犯了，Eduardo居然会认为Mark不记得。

 

“对”，Eduardo说，“她发现我有休闲服的时候也很震惊。”

 

“你们俩约会了多长时间？”Mark力图让自己听起来不那么苦涩，他真的努力了。

 

“我们没在一起那么久”，Eduardo抗议道，语气里带了点儿辩驳的意思，回应Mark的闷闷不乐。“随便了，你想知道什么事有意思吗？”

 

“什么事？”

 

“她说要是我哪天穿休闲装了，她就吸我。”

 

Mark愣住了，不过Eduardo可能没注意到，因为他还在说，“是这样，她说她开始感觉不自在了，因为每次在我身边都会觉得自己的衣着寒酸，而她真的很想穿些舒服的衣服，而不是——”

 

“她做了吗？”Mark问。

 

“做什么？”

 

“她吸你了吗？”Mark没在嫉妒。他才没有。

 

“呃，是，有过几次”，Eduardo说，“但不是为了衣服”，他快速补充道，仿佛那会让Mark感觉好些，“我的意思是，她是在开玩笑。她不是那种姑娘。”

 

这一点没让Mark感觉好些。

 

不过Mark可不会输给Abigail，于是他哼了哼，尽力表现得无所谓的样子耸了耸肩，“如果你穿休闲服的话，我就吸你。”

 

尴尬的沉默接踵而至。

 

操。

 

走运的是，Eduardo打破了两人之间的沉默，因为有窸窣的声音传来，他开始继续换衣。随着所有的动作重新启动，Mark几乎如释重负地叹了口气。

 

然而，平衡从未完全恢复，因为Eduardo和Mark对彼此不发一言。Mark从来都不理会尴尬，但刚才那是完全不同类型的尴尬，是那种“我不小心对我最好的朋友暗示我想要跟他上床”那种尴尬，那种Mark会紧闭嘴巴、期盼一切都会烟消云散的那一种。

 

“好了”，Eduardo说，“我现在穿上正常衣服了。”

 

Mark双拳紧握，因为他难以相信他听见了自己以为Eduardo所说的话。他胸中胀满了某种极似于希望的东西。

 

“所以？”Mark说，在生出更多期望前先行试探。

 

“你应该信守承诺”，Eduardo说，Mark为此转过了身。

 

“真的？”

 

“真的”，Eduardo一边说，一边走上前，把Mark堵在衣柜前。Mark向后退了一步，原本打开的抽屉因为他的压近而唰地合上了，从而使得他踉跄了一下，不过Eduardo轻松地用双臂抱住了他，逼入他双腿之间。

 

Mark揪住Eduardo的T恤，然后意识到，Eduardo实际上正穿着T恤和运动裤。Eduardo非常得好闻，不是那种浆洗过的西装或价格贵得离谱的古龙水味道，只是他自己的气味，仿佛他为期中考试挑灯夜战时那种满身汗水和意大利辣肠匹萨的气味，仿佛在电游马拉松之夜里他身上那种甜滋滋的激浪和甘草糖的味道，就好像他与Mark在一起的每一刻，无论时间或地点，唯一重要的是他和Mark在一起。文雅、强壮、温暖，至始至终最纯粹的他。

 

Mark喜欢这样，他喜欢Eduardo穿着触摸起来如肌肤般柔软的衣服，喜欢Eduardo在这里、在Mark身边的时候无需任何掩饰。Mark靠近Eduardo，呼气喷上他的胸膛，然后吸气感受Eduardo的气味。

 

等一下。

 

“这是我的T恤？”Mark问。

 

Eduardo静默了一小会儿，接着开口了，“如果的确是呢？”

 

“这是我最喜欢的一件”，Mark说。Eduardo穿着他的衣服、把属于Mark的某样东西穿在自己身上、允许Mark的味道渗入他的皮肤，一想到这些Mark就感觉胸中有什么东西火辣辣地燃起。

 

“我知道。所以我才想借用一下”，Eduardo说，“你想要拿回去吗？”

 

“是的”，Mark说。其实并不是，但他想要知道他们这样会如何发展。

 

“如果你给我点什么来交换，我就还给你”，Eduardo说，“你先前可确实答应了给我个口活儿。”

 

Mark瞪了Eduardo一眼，但Eduardo似乎被逗乐了而不是被吓到。

 

“干嘛？”

 

“没什么”，Eduardo说。

 

“你以为我不会真的这么做”，Mark眯起眼睛。

 

“不是那样”，Eduardo说，但是他还在他妈地微笑，迷人得要命，好吧，Mark这会儿真没有什么选择余地。

 

Mark跪了下去，拉下Eduardo的运动裤裤腰。他听到Eduardo猛地抽了口气，于是，抬起头冲着Eduardo得意地一笑后，Mark凑近、隔着拳击短裤用嘴包裹上Eduardo的阴茎。他为Eduardo小口地吮吸了一下，赢得了一声轻叹，一只手缠上了他的头发。

 

Mark翘起脑袋，“想要我停下吗？”

 

Eduardo的回答是把脚伸到Mark的大腿间、摩擦Mark的胯部，操。Mark试图咽下呻吟，但实在是情不自禁，只能屁股贴紧了Eduardo的腿研磨，渴求更多摩擦。

 

这时候Eduardo抽回了他的腿，Mark差点没站稳。Mark瞪向Eduardo，不过他已经太性奋了，其实不怎么在意。他扯下Eduardo的短裤，鼻子抵着Eduardo的勃起，舌头撩过Eduardo的阴茎下部，直到他能感觉到Eduardo贴着他不住颤抖。肉棒前端甩上他的脸颊，留下一串火热的前液，湿漉漉地流到他唇边。

 

Mark舔干净了嘴角，然后发现Eduardo的双眼正紧跟着他的每一个动作，瞳孔放大，Mark忍住没有笑。

 

“操，Mark”，Eduardo喘道，“我要你的嘴。”

 

“你哪里想要呢？”Mark问，要不是Eduardo对他仿佛他对自己那样了如指掌，这听起来几乎有些无聊了似的。Eduardo正忙着费力地下咽口水，没法说出完整的答案，于是他只是抓紧了Mark的头发，断断续续地叹出一声“求你。”

 

现在轮到Mark无法出声了，因为Eduardo的请求里有某种东西使得Mark欲火焚身。他艰难地把注意力从Eduardo的脸上挪开，两只手握紧了Eduardo的屁股，努力想镇定下来，尽管此时此刻他满脑子只有一个念头，那就是Eduardo乞求Mark让他高潮。

 

Eduardo必定是注意到了他对Mark产生的影响，因为他又重复了一遍，“求你”，于是Mark明白了，他不可能按捺得住。

 

Mark用嘴含上Eduardo的阴茎前端，Eduardo随即发出的呻吟足以令Mark急忙脱下裤子，用手握住自己的阴茎。他把Eduardo逐渐吞入口中，但无法整根纳入，于是为了补偿，他瘪下双颊，先轻轻一吮，然后用力吸，成功使得Eduardo呻吟出声。Mark自己的阴茎开始泌出前液，他急切地想要释放，但他不愿在Eduardo之前高潮。

 

Eduardo已经无法自制，他开始向前戳刺，迫使自己的阴茎更多地冲入Mark嘴中，Mark在感觉到喉底给碰到时有些被呛到了，发出含糊的呻吟。Mark的后背撞上身后的衣柜，Eduardo重喘着某种听起来像是道歉的话，但听起来太过支离破碎，Mark不愿抽身。Mark瘪下脸颊，再次吸吮，这一次用力挺猛，他的唾液都湿津津地挂在嘴角滴淌，但所赚得的Eduardo的呻吟真是完美至极、急不可待，他觉得自己已经一步一步逼近了临界点。

 

Eduardo抽了口气，“拜托，我能射在你脸上吗？”Mark点了头，单单想及Eduardo的精液盖在他身上就已足够，Mark紧闭双眼，只发出了一连串含糊不清的“唔唔唔唔呜呜、嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯、嗯嗯唔”，紧接着便射了。

 

“Mark”，Eduardo低叹，然后从Mark嘴中抽出了阴茎。Mark感觉到有什么热腾腾又黏糊糊的东西打倒他脸上，滑过他的鼻梁和脸颊，流至下巴。

 

Eduardo倒在他身前，大口大口地吸气。接着他爬到Mark身旁，噗通坐下，热乎乎的身子靠上Mark的肩膀，一同努力恢复平静。

 

“Well，这很有意思”，Eduardo说道，两人均已平复了呼吸。

 

“还能更好些”，Mark的声音平平，不过语气并不是他平日里的冷淡。可Eduardo急促地吸了口气，于是Mark赶在Eduardo得出愚蠢的结论前匆忙说明清楚，“我们需要多多练习。”

 

Eduardo大笑，这既令Mark惊讶，也让他感觉内心暖融融地满是喜爱。Eduardo的笑总为Mark带来惊奇，因为他从没想过自己会令别人快乐，从不曾想到他会因为自己使这个人高兴而如此快乐。Eduardo使他体验到各种奇异的感觉。

 

“我开始真的非常喜欢穿休闲装了”，Eduardo说。

 

“你今晚过来的时候应该这么穿”，Mark说。这听起来像是一个承诺。

 

Eduardo微笑，倾身吻了他。

 


End file.
